do_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rubble Trouble Moscow
Rubble Trouble Moscow is the third instalment of the Rubble Trouble series, released on December 21st, 2011. It was Nitrome's second winter game of the year, as well as the last game of 2011. The game is set in Moscow, Russia. Controls Mouse - Use tools Gameplay The second sequel of Rubble Trouble plays the same as the previous games, and the player has some tools with varying ammo and has to use the tools to destroy abandoned buildings. Money is earned for every brick destroyed. Destroying nearby civilian buildings causes loss of money, and usually will result in loss of the level. Each level has a set amount of money the player has to earn, in early levels being less than the amount of money the player can gain on the level. Running out of tools to use or not being able to meet the set amount of money causes a game over screen to come up, and the player must restart the level. Tools Along with tools from the past two games some new tools were introduced. Past tools * Nitro * Drill * Grabber * Multi Nitro * Minigame New tools * Tank - This makes creates a huge explosion which destroys anything in the blast radius. * Magnet - This tool is attached to the helicopter attracts metal to it. * Molotov - This tool burns wood and will stop when it runs out of wood. * Rocket Man - This tool can't destroy building itself, but it can be used to push objects. * Thruster - Thruster is used to push an object in a direction. Glitches Level one glitch Sometimes if the player starts level one, and hasn't played it yet, they will come to the background of the game with a box reading "Press Space Bar to deselect tools", and "Skip" at the bottom of the level. The player is unable to play the game at this point, and has to refresh the page. Same level/next level glitch If the player completes level three, progressing to level four will bring the player to level four, except sometimes level four is an exact copy of level three. Previews December 16th, 2011 The name of the "second winter game" Nitrome mentioned in previous posts was revealed to be a Rubble Trouble game. The game is said to be released next week (between December 18th and 24th). Nitrome revealed an image of the game, and also told fans they could try to guess where the game would take place on their Facebook and Twitter pages. Miniclip Awards Rubble Trouble Bronze 25,000 points Rubble Trouble Moscow Silver 50,000 points Rubble Trouble Moscow Gold 100,000 points Awards Trivia * The letter 'R' in Trouble in the title of the game is inverted making it the Russian letter "я" (Pronounced as "Ya"). * Many fans guessed that the game would take place in Moscow, Russia, as seen by the buildings in the background.[citation needed] Some other guesses were Taj Mahal and Middle East, due to the building shape. * This is Nitrome's second game to have two sequels. The first was Ice Breaker, which has three after the release of Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage. * The game also seems to have a lot of influence toward Tetris, for through levels one through nineteen, sometimes the music will have bits of what sounds like the Tetris theme song. Also, the player plays "Nitrometris" in level twenty, and the music is very Tetris style in levels 21-30. Also, constellations can be seen every once in a while that look like the Tetris blocks. This is most likely because Tetris was originally invented in Russia. *